Accross the Universe
by Lathalian
Summary: Riley finds herself stuck in Middle Earth with Rosalie. A new freindship forms when they learn they now have somehting in common Rosalie never thought possible. Contains Suicide,cutting,bulimia
1. Chapter 1

Well This is a Story about a 16 year old named Riley Adams. Living with her father in Forks after her mom split to 'pursue her dreams in acting'. Riley discovers bulimia at a early age as a way to cope. When tragedy strikes again, who will be there to take her in? Who will help her heal from her long time addiction to bulimia and her new found love of cutting? And what will the Cullen's do when they discover a discarded Lord of the Rings book in her room, but no Riley? Will they follow her to this other world, or will Riley's life be spent in Middle Earth? Who knows? But I thought I would combine my love of Elves and Vampires into one story! Yay! Well I'll have a chapter up by the Afternoon…and please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Like I said before, I am going to mesh Lord of the Rings with Twilight, which sounds like an odd combination but I think I can make it work. So I truly hope you enjoy Riley's Journey! Oh…and I also decided she might need a little romance-but that will come later in the story. So yea…..enjoy!**

**Disclaimer….I own nothing of twilight!**

I sat there stunned not sure of what to do. My mind had stopped working properly, and my thoughts where a jumbled twisted mess. Alone in the living room, with its faded wallpaper, brown carpet, and 70's style furniture, I sat and waited. I took another glance at my dads favorite easy chair, a burnt red color, now sitting empty. The ashtray was over flowing and a 1/ 2 pack of cigs laid there with a bright green lighter resting on top of the pack.

I was never much of a smoker, occasionally once in a while when with friends I would smoke one or two, sometimes I would steal a few from my dads stash. But it was never a habit. With out worry of getting caught for the first time, I walked over to my dads chair, pulled a cigarette from the pack and lit it. I inhaled deeply and let the smoke fill my mouth and lungs. I slowly blew the smoke out. I took the pack and placed in in my sweatshirt pocket before I exited the room. I made my way through the yellow tiled kitchen, and out the front door. With a loud thud the screen door closed behind me.

I sat outside in the rain waiting for the Chief of Police to pick me up. All of my clothes and some of my bedroom was packed into three suitcases and two cardboard boxes. After the funereal I made sure to go around and collect pictures, my dads favorite fishing pole, and my moms keepsake box she had left, or forgotten.

My attention was refocused when I heard a car pull into the drive way, as I took the last hit of my cigarette. "Hello Riley, are you ready to go?" Asked Charlie as he walked up the gravel path.

I nodded slowly as I stood up and grabbed the suitcase closest to me and started lugging it to the car. I threw it into the open trunk and walked back to get my other one. The Chief has already loaded my two boxes and the last suitcase. All that was left was me.

The ride to my new home was silent, and went by faster than I expected it to. I didn't know much of my new home, accept that I went to school with the four Cullen siblings, all adopted I heard. I had never actually talked with any of them, only saw them from a distance. While everyone seemed overly preoccupied by them, I never gave them a second thought.

And now I will be living with them for god knows how long.

We pulled up to the front of the house, well mansion. I slowly undid my seat belt and eased myself out of the car. The loud slam of the car door made me jump. I stood there for a moment looking at the house, thinking how empty and bare it looked. I took a deep breath and started up towards the house following the Chief.

"Don't worry Riley, these are decent people, and I'm certain they will take good care of you"

The Heavy oak front door opened and out came the family of six. The Four I knew and weakly smiled at them trying to be polite. The other two, the parents I had never meet lightly stepped down the faded porch steps and stopped when they where in front of me.

"hello riley" Replied the father "My name is Carlisle and I'm so very sorry for what happened to you. Please, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask"

With that he stepped back a bit and the petite woman next to him stepped forward "Hello Riley, my name is Esme, I'm so glad to meet you. Please, wont you come in out of the rain?"

The offer was extended to the Chief, but he shook his head "I have to get back home, my daughter will be arriving in a few weeks, and I have to get her room together"

"you take care now Riley, alright?" I could read the sincerity in his eyes, and I whispered a thank you I'm not sure if he heard or not.

" Edward, Emmett, could you help unload the car?" Carlisle asked

They both nodded and made their way to the car and lugged all of my stuff into the house. I waved at the Chief as he backed down the driveway, as he nodded in return.

"Riley?" I turned around and looked into the soft face of Esme "are you ready to go inside"

I nodded and followed the two up onto the porch and into my new temporally home.

**Alright, well let me know what you think! The next chapter will be a lot longer…and will be up by tomorrow afternoon**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing…I so wish I did though! **

**Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! **

I followed Esme into the house and glanced around my new settings. It was open and airy, and not at all what I expected. From the outside I thought the furniture would be outdated like mine, and things would be falling apart and faded like the white peeling paint on the exterior. But to my surprise it was extremely classy, modern, and very stylish.

"well this is home" Exclaimed Esme in a loving voice. I could tell she was the one that spent all the time putting it all together.

"Your home is lovely" I complimented while my eyes continued to wander all the décor from floor to ceiling, but stopped when they landed on Edward. The look on his face was a puzzlement of worry, confusion, and frustration. He recovered it in a flash and I wondered if I had even seen right. I turned my attention now to the people I was going live with.

Rosalie was even more pretty up close, and I was instantly reminded of how hideously ugly I really was. While her hair was long, shiny, and a perfect golden shade, mine was a drab brown, that fell just below my shoulders and flatter then road kill.

"Hi, my name is Alice!" Said a chipper voice as a hand was outstretched to me. I was startled slightly but remembering the manners my parents taught me took her hand which was colder then snow.

"hi, I'm riley" I responded mechanically. Alice then pointed to her siblings "this is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward, but I suppose you already knew that…you're a grade below us, aren't you?"

"umm yea, I've seen you all around school" I glanced nervously from one to the next

My eyes stopped on Jasper and I felt a chill run down my back as I looked into his almost black eyes. I heart skipped a beat and my mouth went dry. 'Why is he looking at me like that' I asked myself. It was almost threatening

Esme seemed to read my discomfort and gently placed her hands on my shoulders.

"why don't I show you to your room?"

"alright" I said in voice barely above a whisper.

I followed Esme up the stairs with one last glance at the family, and there I saw Edward leaning against the wall sulking with a frustrated look on his face, eyeing my with a dark stare.

_oh great, ive only been here ten minutes and they already hate me...well thats what you get Riley...sis you really expect anything different?_

My room was simple, just the way I hoped it would be. I glanced at my things stacked nicely on a pile in the middle of the room.

"I hope this room will be alright?" Esme asked worried I would somehow hate it.

"oh its fine, I um just need some time to get thing unpacked and settled." I didn't want to be rude, but I had been through so much and haven't had a moment to myself since before the medics arrived…

I forced the tears back and inhaled sharply. I needed a distraction, needed anything to refocus my attention. Esme left me with a comforting smile, and when I heard the door click behind me I began to sort out what was left of my life.

I sat on the floor and looked around at everything I had packed. I felt so overwhelmed, I wasn't even sure to start. I sighed and glanced around my room hopelessly. _'So this is my new life, until I'm 18'. _

What happened? How could this happen? My dad was perfectly healthy, never sick, not even a cold. And then a heart attack. So sudden, I didn't even have time to say goodbye.

I shook my head to clear away any thoughts of the last 2 days up till now. I didn't want to think about it, I pushed the pain deep inside my gut and now all could now only feel a comfortable numbing peace. It was this phase of mind that had kept me alive for so long, I relied on it as a crutch to guide me through each never ending minute of the day.

Over an hour passed and I was still sitting there on the floor caught up in my own thoughts, too overwhelmed to unpack, when I heard a soft nock on the door.

"Come in" I answered

Esme opened the door and stepped in looking down at me, sitting on the floor. "I was wondering if you where hungry at all, or needed help unpacking?" she said as she her eyes drifted over my things, not even touched.

"oh, I'm not really hungry but thank you"

"oh, alright, well if you need anything we'll be down stairs and if you are hungry latter, feel free to help yourself."

"alright, and thank you again Esme, for letting me stay here and all, I don't know where I would have gone"

_your such a burden, you better be grateful! _I inwardly told myself

"oh hunny, don't worry about it, really it's a pleasure to have you here!"

_I bet! She's lying to you through her teeth! Cant you see that no one wants you! Your own father who swore to take care of you couldn't even deal with you! And you think this family honestly wants you? Your pathetic_

I smiled weakly at her, trying to look as friendly as possible, and waited for her to leave before I let the smile disappear again. Another sigh escaped as I turned my attention back to what I was supposed to be doing. I didn't have the energy to tackle this right now, so I wandered around the room inspecting it.

The bed had a soft floral comforter on it, with lacy bed skirt to match. _Now that has to go!_ I cringed inwardly. I wasn't the flower décor type by any means. There was a medium size book case on wall and a old wooden writing desk on the other side of the room sitting in front of a large window. I opened the closest door and was surprised to it was spacey with a soft satin pink wallpaper finish and dark wooden shelves with plenty of room to hang my scarce clothing collection.

Next I explored my very own bathroom, which was the best part of all of this. I never had my own, I always had to share with my dad. I walked in and flipped on the light. The entire bathroom was white. From the floor tiles to the counter, even the sink fixtures where white. I liked it though.

Sitting on a shelf behind the toilet where big fluffy towels, white of course. Since I hadn't made any head way with unpacking a figured a nice hot shower might help shake the overwhelming feeling that threatened to choke the breath right out of me.

Everything seemed to be set on slow motion, and I really didn't care. I moved through the last few days in a haze and was now just coming to terms of what really happened. Even my 'bad habits' hadn't been enough to set my mind straight and pull it back out of the shadowy abyss.

The due just helped push the pain further away and made breathing easier. I went to my backpack in search of my jewelry box that held my 'supplies' and lethargically dragged myself back into the bathroom, in search of my numbing bliss.

**I know its not very long, but it's the best I can do till tomorrow. So if your reading this, it picks a bit more in the few chapters, and I will do narrative next to give you perspective of the Cullen's side to all of this. So yea…if you like it so far please review! It really does help!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well on we go with the next chapter, and this one will be more narrative for the first part… And yea..well thanks for the review…It helps knowing at least one person likes it, and that's enough for now!**

**Oh yea….I do not own twilight!**

Esme joined her family in the living room after checking in on Riley, and made herself comfortable on the cushy black leather couch.

"Well, I think she'll settle in soon and will feel more comfortable, I just cant imagine what she's going through right now"

"She's strange though" commented Edward

"how so?" replied Carlisle

"I cant hear her thoughts"

Everyone looked at him, shock written all over their faces.

"I don't understand, but I can see her mind in flashes of colors almost, but I cant hear her like I can with everyone else."

"I know what you mean, I'm not able to 'see' her clearly, its like a TV that's not adjusted, like the picture comes in and out." Added Alice

"Well, that's very odd, I'm not really sure of what could cause this, other then the fact that everyone is different. Your powers affect some a certain way, and a different way for others" said Carlisle.

Turning to Jasper, Carlisle continued "What about you?"

Jasper thought for a moment, before replying "I can feel her emotions at times, but they are usually hard to feel. I ketch little snippets now and then, and when I do they are very strong, but disappear before I have a chance to truly interpret them….Like right now, I can just barely sense a feeling grief, but also a… well see its gone already. Its like what Edward said about the flashes or Alice with the in and out focus like a TV."

Edward and Alice only nodded, not sure of what else to say.

"So how does this work for us, having a human living here, and how are we supposed to hide who we are, what we are?" Asked Rosalie in a voice laced with contempt as she shook her long hair away from her face. Rosalie was perched on the arm of the east chair that Emmett was sitting in, and with her back slightly arched she looked like she was posing for a fashion shoot.

"I don't think this is a safe idea, for her or any of us" she said as she glanced at Jasper who was sitting on the couch , his face etched with tension. Alice leaned into him and wrapped her arm around his neck in supportive gesture.

Jaspers eyes where slightly darker then usual, having a human in the house was already trying his nerves. He took a steady, deep breath "I'll be fine, you don't need to worry about me." he glanced around the room, some faces seriously questioning his abilities to control himself "Really, I'll be fine!" even though his thoughts where plagued by sudden doubt.

"I really didn't have that much time to consider, and there was no one else to take her in, not even her mother. They haven't been able to locate her, but when they do, I'm sure she would be more comfortable with her" Said Carlisle confidently. "Jasper, are you sure you will be okay? Maybe a short hunting trip will help"

Jasper nodded "yea, I was already planning on that, I figure I'll leave tonight, anyone else want to go?"

"I'll go with" Said Emmett

"Alright, I think Riley just needs some time to adjust and get over her shock, but when she does, we will all have to be very careful with things… Like making sure to leave a few dirty dishes around, and we have to try to look as human as possible" said Carlisle

By then Riley was done with her shower, and was getting dressed. They could hear her upstairs just as if she was right there in the same room. Edward tried once more to hear her thoughts, but all he could see where flashes of dark red and black meshed together like a modern abstract painting.

**Upstairs**

After getting dressed I looked around my room frustrated and angry with myself _Could you have been more rude to Esme? After all, with out her or Carlisle where would you have gone? That whore mother of yours? She left you, like your father! You disgust me, dumb, fat, cow! _

I just sat on my bed listening to my thoughts uncontrollably. I hated myself, I think I always have, but ever since the cutting and bulimia stepped up a notch, suddenly my thoughts seemed to be overtaken by a dark and malicious side I never knew I had. They followed me night and day never ceasing, or giving up. I should reject them, but somehow I knew they where right. And they where. I was stupid, and could never get my weight under control. My mother left me, and so did my dad. So why stop them?

I let them continue on, until finally I decided to had to at least unpack my clothes. I lazily got off the bed and opened my red suitcase. I pulled out my jeans, some skirts and a few pair of leggings. I started to hang them up one by one in the closet and soon I was distracted enough that the hateful voices died away to a faint whisper.

It was dark soon, and I realized I had spent all day in my room spent with grief, heartache, and self loathing. _Your so rude, you know that? _I had no energy left, after unpacking all my clothes and my little episode I had while in the shower. I plopped onto the bed, and soon drifted off.

The Sky was still dark when I awoke, but a dim light was chasing away the night little by little. I couldn't sleep anymore, so I pulled of the covers and tip toed downstairs. There sitting on the couch was Edward, and not wanting to really talk to anyone yet I started back up the stairs "You can come down if you want" I froze in my steps and sheepishly turned around and found myself at the bottom of the stairs. I walked over to the living, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"why are you up so early? Its not even five yet" he asked. He was wearing loose fitting athletic pants and a fitted t-shirt. "oh, I couldn't sleep anymore" I replied and found a seat on the other side of the room and slumped down.

It was felt so strange to be here, I missed my house, my outdated furniture, and the stale smell of smoke. I missed the crackle of eggs being fried, and popping grease from bacon. The pain in my chest was so overwhelming, I had to take a deep breath of air to steady my breathing. _This is your new home, get used to it_ my thoughts hissed.

We sat in silence as the sun slowly edged its way into the sky, casting all sorts of colors from the far east to the west where a darkness still clung, not ready to give into the soft pinks and blues of the sunrise.

I glanced at Edward, feeling I should say something but was just as content not to talk when he finally broke the silence "are you all unpacked yet?" I shook my head in response "not even close, there's so much I don't even know what to do with, and some things I cant even face yet" I said referring to family photos and keep sakes. Not even realizing that I was talking about my things stored in boxes like they where my raw emotions I was having to deal with. The funereal was still so fresh in my mind, I was feeling everything from grief to anger, to wanting to cry constantly to not feeling anything. I was exhausted but couldn't sleep, but yet it felt like I was sleeping at times not able to awake.

"Do you want help?" he offered and I shook my head again "I can do it, its fine, but thanks anyways" We fell back into silence again as the sun finally spread its light through out the entire sky.

**So yea, I should be able to have another chapter up by tomorrow, and if I'm really bored I should have one up by tonight. Oh and in case you where wondering…The Cullen's cant smell any extra blood or anything when she cuts, they assume its just her, cause everyone has a different smell-like how their gifts don't fully work with Riley. I'll explain more on this as the story goes on**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know not much happened last chapter, I'm trying to build up some foundation I guess before I send Riley off to middle earth…do you think any of the Cullen's should go with? Let me know if you have any ideas. **

**I own nothing**

"Are you hungry? Asked Edward. We had been sitting in the same places and it was now 6:30, and I could hear the rest of the house stirring above.

"No, I'm really not all that hungry" Which was partially true, but I didn't like to eat in front of other people, especially people I didn't know. Even with my dad passing away, I held onto the same 'bad habits' that had plagued me for years.

"Are you sure? Cause I could make you the best French toast you've ever had" he looked at me with a over the top confident smile forcing a small grin on mine. "I was actually planning on taking a walk this morning" I was trying to be polite, I really wasn't hungry and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Could I come with? Show you around the area"

"I suppose if you want" Part of me wanted the company, part of me was screaming for solitude. But either way it really didn't matter to me. I would feel alone even in a room full of people. So what's the difference. I slowly stood to my feet "I'm gonna go get dressed" deciding my pj's where not appropriate attire for a walk.

He stood as well and followed me up the stairs and stopped when he reached his door "thanks" I turned around and looked at him

"For what?"

"For letting me come with, I know you probably wanted your peace"

"oh, no its fine. I don't mind"

"Are you sure? Cause if you do want to be alone, I don't have to go" With that Edward saw a glimpse of her mind, another flash of Red.

"I guess if you want to come you can, either way its up to you"

"Alright, I'll go get changed then, see ya downstairs in a minute"

I changed into a pair of junky jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt with a lightweight zip up hoody over top. It took a frustrating minute to find clean socks and my black and white chuckies. I only unpacked my clothes and some shoes, But sadly not the ones I wanted right now, or clean socks. I spent a good fifteen minutes up there trying to find them. I got so pissed I just opened every suitcase and dumped its contents onto the floor, while throwing piles of clothes and odds and ends in every direction. Finally I found the shoes and socks, and hurried downstairs to find Edward waiting by the door.

"Sorry that took so long, I couldn't find anything!"

"that's fine, you ready now?"

"yea"

As we headed out the door into the fresh morning air, he nodded to the backpack I didn't even notice he was wearing

"I threw some things together while you where shoe hunting"

"Oh"

"yea, just some snacks incase you get hungry, a bottle of water"

"thanks" was my reply before I fell into my thoughts

"_I threw some things together while you where shoe hunting" the words sounded odd, but it was the fact I never mentioned I was even looking for my shoes that was most strange of all. How did he know I wasn't looking for a shirt, or the right pair of jeans? _

"Edward, how did you know I was looking for my shoes?" I saw a hesitant step in long strides and I could almost hear the mechanics in his heard whirling "oh yea, I uh, remember that you said you unpacked all your clothes, so I figured your shoes where still packed"

I nodded and continued to walk, not caring my jeans where already wet. Another strange thought struck me_, I never told him that I had unpacked my clothes. _I let the subject drop for now, brushing it all off as just odd, but no big deal.

I looked around my surroundings and took in a deep breath of this fresh mountain air. It was still chilly and I was grateful for my hoody, and not just for the long sleeves. I wrapped arms around me as I took in the approaching forest, that looked pretty much the exact same as the one behind my house.

I chased away the unpleasant thoughts and focused my attention on the woods that embraced us with its welcoming outstretched limbs. Once inside the dense forest I lifted my shoulders slightly, and my lungs filled to the brim with every breath I took. I never grew tired of the emerald green that was everywhere and was almost excited to explore a new piece of it.

Clouds had moved in so fast, that the glorious sunrise I had watched that morning was now replaced by a cloudy grey. I followed Edward through the thick brush, and smiled when he glanced back at me. We wordlessly hiked on unknown trails and the terrain gradually became more rough as we made our way slightly up hill.

The ground was overgrown with brush and my jeans snagged on a sharp thorns as we tramped our way through the green thicket.

"how you doing back there?" Edward asked as he brushed aside some low tree branches

"I'm fine, thanks for coming Edward. I probably would have gotten lost"

"No problem, I needed to get out of the house anyways"

"its just so pretty here, although I wish the sun had been out today" I commented as I looked up through the tree tops to see nothing but grey.

While looking at the sky I tripped on a rock I would have seen if I wasn't distracted. Before I could catch my balance I fell onto my knees and felt a rush of pain. Edward turned around and came back to kneel next to me

"are you okay?" he asked in a worried voice

"yea, I'm fine, I just tripped some stupid rocks" I looked at the newly made whole in my jeans and could see some blood was starting to stain them already. I took in a deep breath at the sight of my fresh blood, the same feeling of ecstasy I savored washed over me while more blood soaked into the faded blue fabric.

Edward held his breath as the scent of fresh blood reached his nostrils, he throat instantly burning with a deep desire. He had been a vegan for long enough to be able to resist such a strong temptation, but it was still difficult to be that close to a human, let alone one that was bleeding.

The pain was already leaving and as I tried to stand my feet slipped on wet leaves and I was sitting again. Edward stood without any trouble and reached down to help me. I took his cold hand and was pulled onto my feet, my knee throbbing again at the sudden movement. My hand was still in his strong grasp and when I looked down I saw why he hadn't let go yet.

My eyes grew wide and my breathing became shaky as I saw what he was looking at. My sleeve was slightly pulled back from reaching my hand up to meet his and there for all to see was my recent handy work with a razor. I tried to pull my hand away, but he only tightened his grip refusing to let go.

My green eyes flashed with a deathly glare as I looked at him, who refused to make eye contact with me, unable to pull his attention away from the angry red cuts.

"Let me go" I demanded with a hiss

He paid no attention to what I was saying as he tore his eyes away from my horribly disfigured arm and looked straight at me. His eyes where filled with a softness that threatened to break my anger. I met his sympathetic eyes with hatred in mine, and there we stood for a moment, neither of us blinking.

"Edward, Let go!" I demanded again with a steely voice.

"Why did you do this?" he asked, his voice even

"Let me go"

"Riley, I.."

"Edward, this is no concern of yours" I said as sharply as I could "so would you please kindly let go!" Furious with myself and with him I pulled again and finally he released my hand and it swung back to my side.

He held my eyes for a moment before I looked away and started off into the woods. I was so angry with myself I felt my face flush with the heat of it. I Did not care where I was going, only that I had to get away. No one had ever known about this, I had kept it secret for so long, that to have anyone invade my space was inexcusable. _Why? Why did I allow him to come? Why did I fall, why did he have to see! What will I do? Now they will all think I'm a freak. _

I started running in a unknown direction, my feet slipping now and then on the wet muddy ground. I could hear him following behind at a distance, and I only ran faster. I had to get away. I couldn't handle being there with him, I couldn't handle being there with me. I wanted to run until nothing remained. I wanted to disappear into the thick undergrowth and looming trees. I wanted to vanish into thin air. I wanted to be no more. And with that last thought I broke out of the dark forest onto a rocky landing. The clouds had broken apart and sunlight poured down wrapping me in warmth. I glanced behind me and found Edward had stopped running and was standing at the edge of the forest, cast in gloomy shadows.

I took a few steps back, breaking eye contact with him and looked at what lay before. I was standing on the edge of a cliff that over looked the ocean. I could hear the hard waves bashing against the sharp rocks that lay scattered on the shore below. My chuckies where inched from the jagged edge as I peered over the side.

My body was numb and my thoughts where suddenly clear. As I watched the rolling waves slosh at the bottom of the cliff one thought rang out, consuming my mind

_Jump_

**Well hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So….I hope you enjoyed the last chapter…but not trying to sound needy in anyway…I wouldn't know cause no one id reviewing…So I might just consider killing riley before she even gets to middle earth! I'm just kidding! I wouldn't do that…but anyways here the next chapter**

**I own nothing of Twilight**

Edwards POV

I heard Riley fall behind me, and I could smell the blood before she even knew it was there. I walked back to where she was, to find her on the ground, knees bent. I could see the blood soaking up into the jeans and held my breath to ease my hungry desire. I thought if I got her onto her feet and moving again, it would be easier if I was some distance away instead of crouching over her, inches from the pulsing blue veins in her neck.

I stood to my feet, trying to look as human as possible and reached my hand down to help pull her up. She met my cold hand with her fleshy warm one, and as she was standing up, her sleeve had inched its way down slightly and there I was startled to see freshly made cuts.

I stood there unable to pull my eyes away. On her arm I could see pain, frustration, agony and fear. I could feel the grief rolling off in waves, threatening to drown her young life in a pit of despair.

I could understand partially, seeing movies and knowing of others at school who had done such things, but with Riley it was different. My family was personally involved with her, which made this our responsibility to look after her.

I felt a pull on her arm and only held on tighter, hoping to find some sort of answer in the red chaos.

"let go!" I heard her say in a icy voice, but still held on to her firmly. I wanted an explanation. I wanted to know how long, and why. I could tell that this had been going on for many month's if not a year or two, but what started all of this madness?

"Edward let go!" She repeated, this time I could not ignore her and I turned my attention onto her cold eyes. I was shocked to see the malice in her glare, all inner hate suddenly turned onto me in one earth shattering moment.

With a steady voice, I had to ask, wanted to know "Why did you do this?"

I saw her foundation of stone shutter slightly, threatening to crumble and break at any moment. The malice in her eyes soften and there I saw just how hurt she really was. In a flash her eyes betrayed me the truth about how she felt about her mother, herself and the anguish over the loss of her father. They also told me how empty and stone cold she was. Within a moments time the malice swept back into place, blocking me from seeing any more of the real Riley.

"let me go!" She demanded again only this time it was more pleading, begging me to allow her to escape back into her self again.

"Riley I…" I was cut off before I could finish

She looked at me now with defiantly "Edward, this is no concern of yours!" she said as sharply and steadily as she could. How wrong she was, I thought.

"will you please let go!" her voice was slightly shaking, either from fear or anger

Finally I let go and as her arm swung back to her side Riley took off into the woods running wild. I followed her, but kept my distance. I knew she longed for some peace, and solitude, and I gave her that.

She was ahead of me, never out of my sight or smell until she burst out of the woods onto a rocky clearing. She had gone where I could not follow. The sun had come out and chased away the clouds. I was forced to stay in the shadows of the trees while she stood precariously on the edge of a cliff, bathed in warm sunlight.

I saw the tension in her back dissolve as her shoulders relaxed and her arms hung loose. She was looking at me, her eyes stopping me dead in my tracks. The hot anger once in her eyes was gone, they where now dead, empty, vacant. It startled me so, shook me to the core.

I was held into place by her stare and the sunlight that threatened to reveal my secrets as well. She then turned away from me slowly, and stood on the edge of danger, her body suddenly tense.

For the first time since meeting her, I heard one word, it echoed in my mind the same time it consumed hers.

_Jump_

Riley's POV

"No!" he yelled so loud, temporarily distracting me. I whipped my head over my shoulder to look at him, and froze. There he was stepping out of the woods cautiously and as he did so his skin began to sparkle.

My breathing sharply stopped in mid-inhale and there is sat in my throat. My eyes as big as dinner plates, refusing to even blink. I could not believe what I was seeing. I couldn't be sure of what I was even seeing. But he sparkled in the sunlight just as if some one had rolled him in glue and poured glitter on him from head to toe. Every area of skin not covered by clothing was glistening in the sun.

I was so shocked, I stood there on the edge of the cliff, not able to move, my eyes locked onto him. He was slowly making his way over to me, crossing the stone with ease and a new grace I had never noticed before. How was this possible?

The clouds shifted again, blocking the sun, and with Edward still ten feet away I saw the sparkle disappear. The Spell was broken. Once again I was brought back to the present. With out letting my eyes slip off of him, I glanced at the ocean that was to my left now. With my mind refocused on my plan, my aspiration, my only way of ever escaping this rotten world, I edged closer, not caring how far it was to the jagged rocks that awaited my death.

What did I have? What was holding me to this world? Everyone I had loved was gone, leaving me alone. I had no one and nothing. With out another thought, I stepped lightly over the edge, welcoming my fate.

The ground under me disappeared and as I was falling.

Suddenly I stopped, and there I hung my feet dangling far above the beckoning waves. I looked up and there was Edward holding onto the back of my hoody, pulling me back over the ledge of insanity.

_No!_ my mind screamed _Don't let him stop you! This is your choice, your life! _and with that I started to squirm my way out of the hoody. I had my arm free and I could feel I was about to slip out of the sweatshirt to a new painless existence when I felt a strong hand on my free arm, preventing me from falling.

Anger and defeat washed over me as I felt a hard rocky ground underneath me again. He had pulled me up single handedly and my only thought was rage. I was so furious I couldn't even think straight or care about the fact he had been sparkling, or had super human strength.

As soon as I was on my feet I made one last dash to the edge, but was caught by his strong embrace before my feet moved more then an inch.

"Let me go!" I screamed wildly, thrashing and kicking him as hard as I could. I had to do this, wanted it more then anything in the world, wanted the pain to end, wanted me to end.

"Riley stop! I'm not letting go!"

And with that he picked me off the ground and carried me into the woods, still kicking and hitting. My screams of frustration, hate and anger where muffled by the thick forest green but I kept it up until my voice was hoarse and my strength was lost. I lay limp in his arms, unable to even support my own weight.

He never grew tired of carrying me, acted as if I weighed only ten pounds. My mind was now blank, everything had become foggy again as we rushed through the woods, the leaves and brush only a green blur. My mind was past exhaustion and my thoughts clouded over like the sky above us.

I only remember bits and pieces of the way back home and within moments I was laying on the black couch, my brain still refusing to work properly and everything seemed to come in and out of focus, my eyes wandered over concerned faces I did not recognize. The world around me was spinning and I could no longer keep focus. My breathing became raspy and broken, my heart felt like it was about to burst. Dots flashed across my vision and soon they took over, cutting me off from the outside world.

**So what do you think? To predictable? To over done with the grief and anguish she's feeling? Her bulimia was pushed to the side the last few days, but will pick up again soon-now that they all now about her SI (self injury) and she will get to middle earth…I'm hoping within maybe 2-4 chapters. But I needed to set up a foundation with the Cullen's before I whisk her away to the Rohirm, or Lothlorian. So yea.. Please if you like any of it so far let me know, if you hate it so far let me know to, so I know if I need to make any changes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing, never have never will!**

"what happened Edward?" Demanded Carlisle.

He had been called home from work by a panicked Esme, when Edward walked through the door carrying a limp Riley in his arms.

"She tried to kill herself" Carlisle stopped what he was doing and looked at Edward

"How?"

"We went for a walk in the woods today, and I found out she has been cutting herself" Edward paused to see Carlisle reaction before he continued "She was so distraught she took off running, I didn't think she would do something so reckless! So I let her run ahead of me, until she reached the cliff."

Edward now looked at Carlisle "She saw me walk into the sun"

Edward heard a gasp from behind as Rosalie had just walked into the room moments before

"What do you mean she saw you in the sun! Edward! Do you know what this means!" she hissed venomously

"What would you have expected me to do? Watch as she threw herself into the ocean?" Their eyes flashed with contempt for each other, challenging the other. Emmett stepped in between them blocking them from each other, and allowing Edward to focus back again on Riley

"What happened?" asked Alice as she rushed into the house with Jasper behind her

"Did she jump? Is she okay? Edward look at me!"

Edward turned to look at Alice "she almost did, I caught her before she fell"

Alice sighed in relief.

"I saw her doing it. It was the first time I could clearly see her, but I wasn't sure if you where able to make it on time to catch her Edward"

"Of course I was fast enough, but by doing so she saw me in the sun"

Alice nodded in understanding, Jasper standing behind her still not moving. He could feel Riley's emotions now and they where bleak, completely hopeless.

Carlisle, who was kneeling on the floor next to Riley, studied her face. Her eyes where open, but where glazed over, her breathing shallow her heart beating to a slow rhythm.

He gently picked up her right arm and slowly pushed the sleeve back, his fingers tracing the cuts and scars as lightly as a feather, hardly even touching the skin. He pulled the sleeve back down and repeated the same thing with her left arm.

He let out a heavy sigh and stood to his feet his eyes never leaving the girls still face.

Esme brought a hand to her open mouth to hide her shock.

"the poor thing!" she whispered, to scared to make a sound. Her eyes shifted to Carlisle, who still refused to look away from Riley. Carlisle made to pick her up and as he did her head rolled back and her eye lids closed, separating her from the world.

"some one needs to stay with her when she wakes, we don't want her to do something irrational again." The family all nodded accept Rosalie, who looked as if Edward should have let her jump.

"I'll stay with her" volunteered Esme who followed Carlisle up the stairs.

"Rosalie, what wrong?" asked Alice, trying to understand her eyes laced with contempt. Jasper stepped up and looked at Rosalie, and was bombarded with feelings of scorn, fear, and animosity.

"she could ruin everything!" said Rosalie

"It will all be okay" said Emmett trying to comfort her

"No it wont be! She now knows that we are not like the rest of them, she knows we are different and its only a matter of time before she figures out what we really are."

She slumped down into a plush chair feeling defeated. Rosalie felt she had every right in feeling that her home was invaded by this human._ She'll ruin it for us, she will destroy everything! And Carlisle let her in, knowing what would happen!_

Riley's Pov

Everything came in and out of focus. I couldn't grasp my mind around anything, it was all shadowy and distant. I could hear muffled sounds, people talking, maybe a TV was on. I don't know how long I remained like this, glazed over like Easter ham, adrift in an endless ocean of black waters. It was blissfully sweet.

Days passed before I could clearly hear voices, another day before I even tried to open my eyes. I had been locked in a panic stricken coma for 3 days, my body was telling me it was time to wake up, my mind wanted to stay in this velvety darkness till the end of time.

A soft light met my eyes as they finally opened. My room was cast in shadows, a small lamp on my nightstand glowing in the darkness. I lay there still, not moving, letting the memories wash over me. _Oh riley! What where you thinking? Trying to jump over a cliff, Edward saved you, and he saw what you've been doing. Of course the whole family knows now thanks to your stupidity. He should have let you fall, he stood of stayed in the trees instead of helping you_

Yes, he had stepped out of the trees, and sparkled. Did that really happen? I forced my memory to play it all out again slowly this time, and there in my mind I could see him, glistening in the sun, like a thousand diamonds where covering his body. That is not possible, that is not normal. _You must be crazy! People do not sparkle, people do not _

Blah! I didn't want to think anymore, I couldn't. It was too much to take in, to much for my tired brain to grasp.

I tried to sit up but felt a pair of hands pushing me back down again. I looked up startled to find Esme leaning over me, with her hands lightly on my shoulders.

"just lay still for a moment, you've been out of it for 3 days now"

I nodded in reply, not able to find any words to say.

"I'm going to go get Carlisle" She said with a comforting smile, and as she was standing, she hesitated, and sat back down again. She gave me the same smile. She crinkled her eye brows together for a moment, and then like magic Carlisle came in through the door.

"How are you feeling Riley?" He asked me in his doctor voice, treating me like a patient.

I couldn't stand to look in their eyes, filled with sympathy and compassion, eyes that felt sorry for me. I rolled over and looked out the window.

_So this is it? _I thought, _I give up_

"Riley" I knew it was Carlisle but I refused to look at him, acknowledge him.

"Riley, look at me!" I didn't budge

I felt a chill down my spine as a ice cold hand gently took my face by the chin and turned it to face him.

He looked into my eyes hoping to see something, but I didn't care. Instead of looking at him, I focused my attention on the door. I kept my eyes blank and empty, not giving him anything.

"Riley, Look at me" he commanded in such a stern voice, I never thought was possible for him, it was so surprising I did finally turn my eyes back to him. That was the first time I saw their color, Golden. I tried to look away, but was unable to. Had he always had these color eyes? I had been in shock since I arrived, I guess I just didn't see it I concluded.

"What happened Riley?" I blinked

"What do you remember?" I remembered everything. Every minor detail. But why did he need to know?

The door opened and my eyes shifted to see who was here now

Edward

I averted my eyes, not able to meet his, also Gold. After what I had done, I was ashamed of myself. _I should have fallen, I should have crashed onto the waves and broke into a thousand pieces. I should have been dead. But he stopped me, why? _

"how are you feeling Riley?" He asked, his face darkened, his hair a mess.

Edward looked at Carlisle and nodded his head. The Exchange happened so fast, I barley caught it. What did Edward just say? _You must be going crazy Riley, truly you are. _

I couldn't answer him, I was alive, breathing, my heart still pumped blood. But that was it, nothing more. I was no longer in shock, or grief stricken. I was no longer in my comfortable haze. I could see clearly since the heart attack, I could focus on the world around me for the first time and see things I had been missing. Like the three Cullen's in my room, had that always been this beautiful?

I didn't notice when Edward crossed the room, until he was sitting on the edge of my bed. He was looking at me, his face soft and filled with sympathy for me. It disgusted me.

The three of them just sat there, expectantly, waiting for me to spill my guts, to tell them my whole sad tale. I scuffed inwardly. _I'm going to tell you shit _

And with that I rolled over once again, wrapped the blanket up around my face and beckoned for sleep to come.

Carlisle, Esme and Edward left Riley's room together. Esme took one last look at Riley before closing the door.

On the other end of the hallway, Edward told Esme and Carlisle That he could hear Riley's thoughts. Carlisle nodded, Esme stood deep in thought.

"I could hear them, just like anyone else" Said Edward, almost happily. He was glad to be given the chance again to hear her thoughts, maybe they would be able to bring her back from all of this now.

His face paled then, when he heard a small voice from down the hall, behind a closed door.

_Stupid Edward! If he really would have cared he would have let me fall! Let me end this miserable life I never wanted! Well, what do you do if you fail? You try, try again!_ Sang her thoughts in a childish manor _Next time, There will be no one there to catch me _


	8. Chapter 8

**First…I want to thank you MCrazy 234 I think your like the only person reading this story, so thanks for the reviews!**

**I won nothing! And I am finally picking up the pace a little bit-I feel like I'm dragging it out and am taking for to long to get the story really going!**

"Esme" She jumped at the sound of my voice. It was the first thing I had said since the incident. I had locked myself in my room, refusing to talk or eat. I had finally broken my rebellion and opened my door to find Esme sitting in a chair outside my door. _Suicide watch _I thought with a sigh

"oh riley its so good.." I cut her off before she could say anymore. I couldn't bear to hear what she wanted to say.

"I want to go back to school" I stated firmly

"I don't think that's a good idea Riley"

"you cant keep me here!" I said in a steady voice

"You are not ready yet!" She said softly, her eyes threatened to break my firm stance on this

"Esme, I cant stay locked up in this house anymore, I need to get out, I need some time away"

She let out a frustrated sigh and stood to her feet as she crossed her arms

"Maybe in a week or two, but its only been three days since, well since you tried to end your life Riley."

Anger built up in me and threatened to spill over, bubbling like a hot soup

I knew I was not going to win this fight, I knew it was pointless to fight with her, but I could not stand to be here, constantly under their watch.

"Esme, please, I'm fine now, perfectly fine_ liar_ and I should have every right to go to school" _oh please, everyone knows your as stable as chair with three legs_

I looked at her and tried to give her my best sad eyed look "Esme, all I can do is sit here and think about it all, I have to find something else to focus on, or I'll go crazy"

"I'm sorry Riley, but its out of the question, your not ready yet"

I was so furious with her. Two weeks! I could not deal with that. Especially with everyone else at school, I would be here alone with Esme all day, constantly under her sharp eyes.

"UGH!" I turned and went back into my room and slammed the door as hard as I could.

I was so mad, so overwhelmed with emotions for the first time in weeks, months even. I hated it. I hated feeling weak and out of control. I hated that I could no longer hide behind a shroud of my grief and . I glanced around my room, and grabbed the closest thing to me, a crystal vase. I picked it up and threw it against the wall and watched it shatter.

I needed to hurt myself, I needed to go back to not feeling again. I needed my shell.

I dived for a piece of crystal and before I could even get my hand wrapped around it, the locked door flew open and Esme followed by Carlisle caught me and pulled me back. I started to kick and scream, trying to get out of Carlisle strong embrace.

I was overcome with sobs and hysterics. I felt so foolish but could do nothing to stop the flood of emotions. Anger, hate, self loathing; raw emotions rolled off me in waves

Carlisle carried me over to my bed but still would not let go. He held me close, so tight I couldn't even move, but my crying continued, my eyes blurred

Esme stroked my hair and tried to sooth me with "its all right" and "shhhhh…let it all out"

I tried to shake her hand away, I tried to escape the tight embrace.

Eventually my hysterics dwindled down to a soft whimpering_ your pathetic _And I was finally able to catch my breath

"I'm just so frustrated!" I chocked out between hiccups, my breathing still eradict.

"I cant do this anymore" I whispered into Carlisle's powder blue sweater

I felt his tight embrace slacken enough I could sit up, embarrassed that I was sitting on his lap like a 6 year old that had just fallen and scraped her knee.

I wiped away any remaining tears on my face and fumbled onto my feet.

"Riley I…" Carlisle broke off what he was saying, not sure that he even knew what to say

I needed some fresh air and something to calm me down. I crossed the room and found my cigs, still in my sweatshirt pocket.

I snatched them up and with out looking at them I left the room and made my way towards the front door. I sat on the porch smoking my cigarette slowly, savoring the flavor, the smell.

_Dad_

I missed him so much! I felt the familiar pain in my chest begin to tighten, like a hand was wrapped around my heart squeezing it, trying to make it explode. But it never did, the pain stained my soul, liquid fire surged through my veins, but my mind remained clear.

It was another cloudy day, but still green as always. I let my mind wander over what had been plaguing me for days. I forced my attention away from my dad, onto the very strange family I was living with. I thought it odd that I never noticed their eye color until just very recently. Must have been shock. But now I was discovering weird things, and wondered if they where even real. Like Edward, Did he really sparkle? I swear he did, on my life, but how's that possible? I needed to know now, whether or not I was crazy.

I needed to know how he pulled me over the side of the cliff with one arm, how I was always interrupted right when I wanted to, or planned to hurt myself. I wanted to know how Edward knew I was looking for my shoes before that hike. How they never seems to eat, their skin like ice-hard as stone, and those strange color eyes…they all have it.

I looked down at my cig and flicked it, casting off the two inches of ash. I inhaled deeply, let the smooth smoke calm my nerves. I thought about taking up smoking, making it a real hobby, I loved how it just seemed to make everything okay, wrapped me in its embrace.

I heard the distant rumble of a car, and looked down the driveway, thinking about what I would say to them. To Edward. Would I sound crazy? Would they laugh at me, or think I had finally gone of the deep end? And if they did think I was that crazy, what would they do? Send me away to some state hospital, where I would be strapped to a bed, rambling about sparkly people and vampires?

_Vampires?_

The car pulled to a stop, distracting me from my thoughts, already forgotten. It was Alice and Edward. I took the last hit of my cigarette and crushed the filter and small red cherry on the porch floor boards, and then let it slip between the cracks.

Alice sent me a friendly smile, and I tried to do the same. Edward looked at me, I felt uncomfortable under if stare, and turned my eyes to the lazy clouds above me. I could hear them walking up the gravel path and then when they stepped on the porch. I turned and looked at them sharply

"Why did you sparkle?"

**I'll have another chapter up soon! Maybe even today…do if you read, please review! It helps soooo much!**


	9. Sudden Change

**Well…sorry it took so long! I was trying to figure out a way to slightly speed things up with out missing too much….so here you go **

**Once Again I would like to add that I own nothing of the twilight series…And I also want to add a personal note, I am finally moving out with my bestest friend into the cutest 4 bedroom house ever…yay…anyway…….**

Vampires.

How is that possible? Is it possible? It makes sense. It explains everything. I was sitting outside smoking another cigarette, while the family was inside, listening to my thoughts, watching for my future, and feeling my emotions.

Violated. Shocked. Mystified. I couldn't find the right words to think of what I was feeling, as I took a slow drag of my dads cig. I rested my back against the chipped white paint and crossed one ankle behind the other.

There I stood with out moving, balancing on my right leg. Vampires. I let it roll around in my head. I thought back to the conversation, how I had to force it out of them, explain that I wasn't crazy, I saw Edward sparkle. Of course they tried to deny it at first, told me I was Delusional-still in shock and not emotionally stable. I felt like an idiot, but I knew what I saw! I fought with them on it, debated it until they knew I had them beat. I was not going to accept I 'just saw it' or made it up. It was real, and they admitted to it. Told me the truth.

I think that's what bothered me most about it, was the simple fact that they had told me the truth, trusted me with their secret. Their true identity. My cig was finished, and I shivered with cold. I went to put my 'stress reliever' out when I stopped and looked at the orange cherry on the end, glowing.

I lifted my left wrist and brought the cig close enough to feel the heat, almost able to imagine what it would feel like to press it into the soft white flesh of my wrist. I pulled my hand back before I did, I knew they where watching, waiting to spring forth if I even made a move to hurt myself. I could feel their eyes boring into my back from the window behind me, and sighed with frustration. _They can trust me with their secret, but cant trust me with myself _

Edward came home from school early today, his eyes so dark they where almost black.

I was so taken back by their color I stopped dead in my tracks, frozen into place. His ebony eyes darted to where I stood, cementing me in place, unable to move or breath.

I felt Hands wrap around my shoulders and let out a startled shriek. It was only Esme, but she offered little comfort. She firmly pushed me behind her, shielding me from the black eyed vampire. Edward had made no move at me, nothing to feel truly threatened by, other then the fact that he was a vampire, who looked very upset.

"Edward, what wrong?"

He looked past Esme, not willing to meet her eyes

"There's a new student at school, a girl"

"Oh, and you…"

"Its her smell, its so intoxicating, I've never smelt anything like it, I could almost taste her…"

He let his shoulders drop before running upstairs at super speed, his radio blaring only moments later.

Esme turned her attention back to me, her pink fuzzy sweater smelling faintly of roses.

"Are you alright Riley?"

I nodded meekly, unsure of what to even say.

"Maybe I can see if some one can take you out for a while, get you some fresh air…perhaps a trip to the beach would be good for you"

I was baffled by her sudden willingness to allow me out of the house, to give me the chance to get away from the same scenery I had been looking at for almost three weeks.

Could it really have been three weeks? I did the math in my head while Esme waited for me to answer a question I had temporarily forgotten.

"umm, yea, that would be lovely"

"Why don't I go get a few things ready for you? Just sit here and watch TV for a bit, alright"

With Emmett driving, we made our way to the beach, in no time at all. Jasper helped Alice hop out, while Emmett opened my door and then walked to the other side of the car where Rosalie sat with a sour look on her face, her arms firmly crossed.

I started to unload all the blankets and the small picnic lunch Esme had packed. Emmett came over and unloaded the rest, which was surprisingly a lot. _How silly to need all of this for one trip to the beach!_ I thought. We made camp on the cold sand, nestled between some fallen, dried trees. It was refreshing, and I was happier than I thought possible. Maybe it was the relaxing roar of the ocean, or the salty air that filled my lungs. I soaked up as much as I could of the fresh air while the chilly wind whipped my hair wildly.

I walked up and down the beach, just out of reach of the foaming waves as they gently washed up onto shore. Rosalie and Emmett where behind me, holding hands I assumed. I lazily approached a small pool of water, that was surrounded by mossy rocks. I sat on a small grey boulder, watching a silver fish swim in the small pool, back and forth, over and over again. He was stuck, washed in by the last high tide. I idly watched him, while my finger tips skimmed the top of the water, when I suddenly saw a flash of something.

I sat up straighter and leant over the glassy surface, peering into the water below. There, under some drifting seaweed was another shimmer, something shiny flashed through the mass of green.

Rosalie and Emmett had walked up on me, and Rosalie feigned curiosity at what I could be so interested in. I reached my hand down into the salty water, my brain screamed in protest as the icy water numbed my arm.

I glided my hand down further and through the wall of slim until I found the bottom. There I could feel the smooth rocks and muddy sand. I saw another flash of gold, and stretched out my hand to grab it when at the same time Rosalie did the same thing.

Our hands clashed together, her fingers faster then mine; picked up the shiny object, our hands still pushing against the others.

Instantly a bright light flashed around us and the world disappeared.

**So…I know its a lot to cram into one chapter, but I needed to story to pick up a little! Soooo stay tuned for the next chapter..when Rosalie and Riley find themselves in an ancient world of Elves and Kings, talking trees, and the rolling hills of Rohan. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooooo-what do you think so far? Let me know-reviews are so helpful! So yea..on with the story**

**I own nothing of Lord of the Rings the most brilliant piece of fiction ever written…or twilight..lol**

Darkness

Panic

"I cant see!" I was hysteric, I rubbed my eyes raw, but still could not see.

"hold still Riley, I'm right here" Said Rosalie in a shaky voice.

I felt a trembling hand on my left arm, and another brush across my eyes. Her hand rested on my forehead and I jerked my head back and tried to sit up. The hand that touched my face was warm, too warm for a cold blooded vampire.

"Rosalie, where are you? I cant see you!"

"Riley, I'm right here, calm down! Your hysterics are not helping!" she said sternly

I wanted to scream, curse at the top of my lungs, but I sat silent, breathing unsteady.

"what happened?" I choked out

"I don't know, but we are in a forest, but not the right one"

"what do you mean?"

"the trees, their old, almost silver" She said slowly, looking around

"Rosalie, why cant I see?"

"it must have been that flash of light, blinded you, hopefully only temporarily"

"blinded me?" I let the words wash over me, and settle down into the pit of my stomach. I cant be blind. Blind. My brain raced back through my memory, _What happened?_ The Gold thing in the water, us reaching for it, the flash, darkness.

I was terrified, I don't think I've ever been more freighted in my entire life. I felt the ground beneath me, rough dirt, covered with leaves, twigs, and small pebbles. The air smelt sweet, and fresh. I could feel the sun beating down on my head, and I was getting hot in my sweatshirt.

I heard Rosalie stand to her feet, and instantly I was terrified she was going to leave me here all alone.

"Rosalie, don't leave!"

"hush, I'm not going anywhere, I just need to figure something out" She said

I waited patiently, listening to every sound she made.

How could I hear her? She always moved silently, but now I could hear every step she took, the snap of a twig under her feet, a rustle of leaves. And her hands, they where warm.

"Rosalie, what happened to you" I asked hesitantly, worried of what the answer would be.

"I don't know Riley!" She let out a frustrated sigh.

"I….I think I'm human"

"That's not possible!" I belted out

"Look, all I know is that I don't smell you, or that rabbit over there, or the birds in the trees, I cant see as far, and everything looks so flat and dull"

I heard Rosalie circle the clearing we where in, wishing more then anything she could make sense of all of this madness.

"C'mon, I don't feel safe here, we should try to find somewhere else, maybe some where to stay the night."

She helped me to my feet and with our arms wrapped around each other we started off into the woods.

The air was chilly when we finally stopped, and I could tell it was darker. Throughout the afternoon my eyes where able to pick out some light in the dark. Instead of pitch black, it became a little lighter, but still I could not even see my hand in front of my eyes.

Rosalie helped me to sit on a fallen log that was wet and slimy. I felt a shiver run up my back, as my mind pictured giant spiders and creepy bugs that slithered around on hundreds of legs. I imagined them crawling on the log, and edging closer, closer to my hand until I felt the brush of tiny legs as they made their way across my fingers, as if I wasn't even there.

I jumped up and took a few faltering steps, tripping on a rock and falling flat on my face into a soft muddy spot.

"What are you doing!" Rosalie scolded and helped lift me up and sat me back on the same log. The same shiver ran down my back but this time I kept my thoughts focused on anything accept centipedes and slimy green worms.

It was cold, so very cold! Even with Rosalie laying next to me for warmth, I was shaking and my teeth where chattering. But for Rosalie, this cold was impossible. She was shaking so violently I thought she was having a seizure. She forgot what cold was, her body used to protecting her against any cold or heat, and suddenly her transformation opened up a flood of human.

I could even hear her heartbeat, her shallow breaths. It was stranger then my blindness, and I felt awful for her. In one moment, her life had so suddenly changed, not only where we swept up and dropped in forest, she was also changed back into a human. My mind tried to imagine that shock, but was too frozen to think it through.

Rosalie's Pov

The sunlight filtered through the tree tops and awoke me, while Riley was still soundly asleep. I was exhausted for the first time, hunger and thirst pained my empty stomach and dry throat. I stood up and glanced around the clearing. I tried to think of anything, anything other then the fact that I actually had closed my eyes and slept last night for the first time, in well, since before I was a vampire. Sleep, so welcoming and natural, even with the cold I was still able to drift of to nothing.

The sun warmed my chilled body and I greedily soaked it up. The world looked so different, felt so new and fresh. Even Riley looked different. With my Vampire eyes, I could see every flaw on her, read her face like a book, her every thought shined in her eyes. But now, I saw that she was really pretty. Her soft brown hair was spread out around her, like a halo. Her skin was a porcelain white from years of fog and a cloudy overcast. Washington white.

I decided we should continue on, try to find a way out of the woods, and find some sort of help. I woke Riley with a gentle nudge and she rolled over onto her back and rubbed her eyes. A flash of green and a vacant stare. _So she's still blind, and I'm still human _

"hey, we need to head out, find some food or water"

I watched as she struggled to her feet before I reached a hand down to assist her to stand. I pulled some leaves out of her hair, then raked my fingers through my own.

"ouch!"

"What?"

"my hair is just tangled, that's all"

I winced as I pulled on another knot, tears actually sprang to my eyes. Pain, I had forgotten what that felt like _wow…I'll never roll my eyes next time a human complains about cramps, or a skinned knee _

"lets head out"

We walked in silence all morning, the sun beating down on our heads, the cold from the night forgotten. We followed hidden trails through the woods, even though I had lost all my vampire senses I could still find my way through the thick foliage.

_This is ridicules, how much longer can we do this for?_

I faltered in my step as riley tripped again for the thousandth time today. She landed on her knees hard, her hand scraping against a rock. I helper her up, again, and brushed the leaves and dirt of her now soiled flared jeans.

"how much longer til we can rest for a bit?" Riley asked

"not yet, we still have a few hours of light left" I answered, as we continued on.

It was starting to cool off some, but that only meant that all the sleeping mosquito's where now awake, and trying to suck out all of our blood _damn flying vampires _I inwardly huffed as we kept walking through the swarms.

Riley never complained, although I sure did. How could she be so strong, so sure of me as a leader? Here we where tramping around in the woods with out the faintest idea as to where we even going, and she trusted me to figure it all out. We continued on and on, our feet blistering, legs and backs sore.

And then like a blessing, the trees before us stopped and beyond I could see soft rolling hills.

"oh Riley! We are finally out of the woods!" I almost jumped I was so happy!

Riley picked up her pace and together we continued forward with a new hope.

**So what do you think? **


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing**

"what happened!" Shrieked Alice as she came to a stop behind Emmett, who was kneeling on the ground

"I don't know! They where here, not even a minute ago, and then they where gone" he hung his head and cradled it in his hands.

"I don't understand, how could they have just disappeared!" said jasper who had finally recovered over his shock.

"they where there, they found something in the water, and then there was a flash, knocked me on my feet"

He slowly stood to his feet, he looked to Alice and Jasper, who looked just as confused as him

"we need to call Carlisle"

Alice nodded as she pulled out her cell and had Carlisle on the phone in half a second.

"We need your help"

Twenty minutes later Carlisle, Esme and Edward pulled up to the beach and sprinted towards the others who where still in a state of shock. Carlisle took on look at them and knew it was not good.

"So what happened?"

Alice waited for a moment for Emmett to explain, but when he kept quite, she retold the story.

"how is this possible? Asked Edward with a shaky voice.

Carlisle shook his head in exasperation.

"I don't know" he paused before continuing "Do you know what they where trying to get out of the water?"

He took a few steps to the small pond and leaned over the rocky edge. He peered into the water and there he saw it, the shiny golden thing that Emmett had talked about. Carlisle went to grab it, but then stopped. He pulled his hand back and crouched thoughtfully, eyes still on the sunken treasure.

He looked around and found a small stick and submerging his hand into the water, he pulled out the stick with the ring circled around it. He studied it intently, everyone else waited.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think this had something to do with it"

They all glanced curiously at the ring, mesmerized by the soft gold. Jasper reached out his hand and was about to touch it when Carlisle caught his hand.

"I don't think its safe to touch until we know for sure what it is, and what exactly happened here"

Jasper pulled back his hand, feeling embarrassed for being scolded. Emmett still hadn't said a word, and was staring at the ring with hostility.

"we should head home until we figure this all out" Suggested Esme as she herded her family towards the cars, while Edward went and picked up the blankets and the picnic lunch Riley never touched.

He sighed heavily, his thoughts laden down with remorse for his actions earlier. _If I wouldn't have acted like that, if I would have controlled myself better, none of this would have happened_

He walked back to the car, and after tossing everything into the trunk, they headed back home.

**Sorry its so short, but I should have more up by tomorrow I hope! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well I'm having fun with this story, I cant wait for the next few chapters…yay! I did want to add that Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry are just fleeing from the shire from the Ring wraiths when Riley and Rosalie arrive in the forest. So yea, on with the story…**

**I own nothing!**

**Riley's Pov**

I could feel the prickly grass under my feet, the soft ground relieving my achy legs. The sun was still high and a soft wind tossed my hair freely. I was still holding Rosalie's hand but felt confident enough to try to walk without her help. I let go and after a faltering step I was fine. I took one step after another and was able to walk at a normal pace. I could hear Rosalie close and followed the sound of her steps.

I let my mind wander, allowed the events of the last few days wash over me. I shuddered at the possibility this might be permanent. I could live with it, but I could not understand how fate could be so cruel. My parents where gone forever, and now so was my sight. What else could be taken away? My addictions where being held at arms length, after learning of my vampiric foster family, I was forced to give up cutting-they knew every time I was going to. As for purging, I had to stop, and resorted to hardly eating, or not eating at all. Just enough so that they thought I was, but not enough to lose control.

It was hard living with them. Knowing that Edward could read most of my thoughts now, and Jasper picking up on all my emotions….it made my secretive existence very difficult. But now, even with the sudden blindness I felt a new found freedom, the simple fact I could do what I wanted without worry.

"what are you thinking about?" Asked Rosalie

"Oh nothing much" I said vaguely

"this is all just so crazy, isn't?"

I nodded

"I mean, your blind, I'm human, and I have no idea how any of this happened, I'm worried, I'm terrified, what if we cant get back? What if we are here forever?"

I tried to listen to Rosalie's rant, I knew she needed some good feedback, some confidence, but I had nothing to offer. I had fallen into a stupor, and was wrapped up in my consuming thoughts. _I wonder if we will be stuck here forever, where ever here is. Well at least I'm not alone, and now I have complete freedom t-_

My thoughts where abruptly stopped by faint vibrations I felt. I stopped and looked around instantly, as if I could see. The vibrations turned into a hard rumbling and soon I could hear what sounded like horses.

"people are coming!" exclaimed Rosalie

"get down Riley, I don't know if they are friendly or not" she commanded

I did what she told me to do and together we crouched in the tall grass which swayed over our heads. I could feel fear and excitement swelling in my chest as the sound grew closer.

They came to a stop not far from where we where hiding and then slowly approached. I held my breath and tighten my grip on Rosalie's arm, so much that she let out a gasp. The horses stopped only feet away, so close I could hear them breathing heavily. I felt Rosalie stand up and I followed her, wishing I could see more then ever.

**Rosalie's pov**

I stood slowly with Riley still attached to my arm and inhaled sharply at what I saw. Eight or ten men on horses dressed like they where going to a Renaissance faire. My mind frantically tried to grasp what I was seeing, and I was so baffled and caught off guard I stood there with my mouth slightly open, looking more confused then I ever have been.

The leader-which I assumed was-edged his horse forward where he stopped only a yard from me. I looked up at him, the last rays of sun shining in my eyes, his silhouette a dark contrast against the blinding light. I held up my hand blocking the sun so I could see if I saw right the first time. And there, sitting his horse, looked to be a old warrior…from a time long forgotten. Leather boots knee high, a piece of fur hung down his back, his long sandy hair unruly, and his eyes a fierce grey.

I took a step back, forgetting Riley still clung to me, and tripped on my own feet, falling to the ground, bring Riley down as well.

"what's wrong" She whispered, her vacant eyes searching the darkness

"shhhh"

"Rosalie, what's going on!" she demanded

"Riley! Shut up!" I said in a low stern voice

I turned my attention back to the strange men and sat motionless as one dismounted and walked straight up to us, and to my surprise he reached out his hand.

I was hesitant, but took it as a friendly offering and placed my hand in it. He then hoisted me off my feet and then reached down to take Riley's as well. He held out his hand, but Riley sat there her eyes in a different direction.

"she's blind" I explained

He meet me with a puzzled expression. His Eyes brows squinted together, as if he was in deep thought.

"she cant see" I tried again, and received the same confused look from him. He then looked back to his company of horsemen and spoke in a curios language to them. It was rough, but smooth, and unexpected.

He shifted his weight around and was facing me again, this time speaking directly to me

_**"I am Aldis, and you are on the land of the Rohirrim, are you lost?" **_

"what?"

Aldis tried again, in a different language. It was like a flowing stream, with a surface made of glass. It was enchanting, comforting. He waited for me to respond, I shook my head no.

He tried a few more, but to no avail. I did not understand a word he was saying, and he didn't understand anything I was saying either. I felt so completely overwhelmed for the first time. I was forced to accept that we where vary far from home, in a strange land with strange languages. Tears pooled and threatened to overflow, but I held them at bay, not wanting to upset Riley. I inhaled sharply and settled the panic that bubbled up on the inside.

The leader of the group then tried a new approach. He patted his chest and in loud, slow voice he said _**"Aldis" **_

He waited a moment, and did it again. I repeated him after the second time, and a smile beamed on his face. I then pointed to myself and said "Rosalie"

He followed and then I smiled as the new connection we had. I then introduced Riley who forced a smile when her name was spoken. I listed while Aldris spoke to the other riders

"_**I think we should take them back with us, they cant stay our here" **_

I watch a few of them nod their heads in agreement, while one or two stared at us with utter bewilderment.

Aldis used his hands to show us to get on the horses with them, and them without waiting for my reply, he lead me over to a horse and helped me up.

**Riley's Pov**

I felt a rough callused hand take my own and I jumped with freight.

"Riley, we are going to go with them for now, let him help you onto the horse" I heard Rosalie say

I let the hand take mine and guide me next to the horse where I felt the horses soft coat beneath my hands. I was lifted up onto his back and sat still, squeezing me legs, and trying not to fall off. The rider climbed up in front of me, and with a clicking sound, we where off.

We rode for what seemed a eternity. I held on as tightly as I could, my legs and arms where beginning to cramp. Everything darkened until I could no longer see even spots of faint light. I was wrapped in darkness, riding a galloping horse, holding onto a stranger, ridding to some unknown destination. And I could care less

**So, what do you think? If you read, can you review? **


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing, cause if I did; I would be sitting on a white sand beach somewhere working on my next great fiction, watching the ocean rolling softly…*sigh* Wouldn't that be nice?**

**Riley's Pov**

It was dark when the horses slowed to a gentle pace, relief flooded my tired legs and arms at the thought of being able to get off this horse and back on solid ground. We made our way up a steep hill and continued on, climbing higher.

I could hear soft voices from behind closed doors, a baby crying, the growls and hisses of two cats fighting. Other then that, it was a comfortable silence. Finally we came to a stop and once again Aldis assisted me off the horse and I stood on shaky legs wondering where Rosalie was, when I felt a warm hand on mine.

'Thank goodness we can finally get off those horses!" she said "I haven't been more sore in my life"

"I know, I thought that it would never end, where are we anyway?" I asked

"A village of sorts, its late though and I think most everyone is asleep."

"what does it look like?"

She paused to look around "We are standing outside the stables, the houses are small and rustic looking, the entire village is nestled on like a mountain and at the top there's a castle of sorts. It's kinda cute really, all of it. But I don't think I have ever felt more homesick in my life. Its all so different!"

I nodded my head, trying to picture it all in my mind.

"I still thought that somehow we would end up back on the beach, or we would have found out at least where we where by now, but Riley, I'm so scared! I've never been gone from Emmett for so long, and I don't know where we are!"

She sounded on the edge of tears, a breakdown she had been holding in for so long; the walls containing it threatened to crumble.

I reached my arm around her, giving her a supportive hug.

" We will be fine Rosalie, either we will find our way back, or they will come for you, you know they would never give up searching"

She sighed heavily, and let go of my hand to wipe away a tear that had escaped. The men around us had been unloading the horses, and getting them ready for the night, and now they where finished and steadily walking up towards the castle on the hill top. Rosalie lead me thro the wide street and then up the stairs, where I kept tripping. I think one of the men laughed at me. _yea, lets all laugh at the poor blind girl!_

Once inside I was lead over to a table to sit at with Rosalie next to me, still holding my hand. I didn't mind, I figured it was more for her comfort than anything else. As soon as we where settled I was able to listen fully to what was happing around me.

A fire crackled on the other end of the hall, the men we where with made themselves comfortable around the room and soon laughter erupted. And then to my delight a bowl of steaming soup was placed in front of me with a piece of hard bread. I hadn't realized how hungry I was, and dug in, not caring what it was. I could hear Rosalie doing the same, although she ate more slowly, relishing in the fact this was her first meal of real food in a very, very long time.

"So what do you think?" I asked in between bites "better then what you where eating before?"

She let out a small laugh "I never thought I would enjoy human food, and to think of what I was eating before makes my stomach twist"

The room grew suddenly quite, and chairs where shuffled around as the men all stood to their feet. I didn't know what was going on, and when I tried to ask Rosalie just hushed me.

I loud booming voice filled the room, welcoming but strong. I tried to follow the voice as it moved around the room, and felt my throat go dry as it stopped in front of us

"_**and who are these ladies?"**_

"_**We found them wandering outside the forest, my Lord. We thought it best to bring them back with us."**_

"_**I see, cant they speak for themselves?"**_

"_**no my Lord, they do not understand our language nor any others I tried, and I believe the one on the right is blind"**_

"_**well see they have lodging for the night until we figure this out" **_

"_**yes my Lord"**_

After following Rosalie who was following a very chatty woman we found ourselves in a room that seemed to be below the castle. It was drafty and damp, and smelt faintly of urine and smoke.

I was to tired to complain about the room we where given, but extremely thankful we where not sleeping on the ground, well as far as I could tell.

**Rosalie's Pov**

The room was small and not at all what I hoped for. On one wall was a small fire place with a small bucket sitting in ash. On the other side was what I assumed where our beds. Straw mattresses laid on the dirt floor, surrounded by more straw. Not even a stick of wood to be found, accept for the bucket which I found to be filled with dung from some animal. I felt shivers down my back at the thought of having to sleep in this room. I think id rather take the woods….

I got a small fire started and brushed my dirty hands on my jeans, gagging on the smell. Riley had made herself comfortable as possible on one of the mattresses and was curled up with her arms hugging her knees. I joined her and we sat in silence while the dung fuelled fire glowed in the otherwise pitch black room.

I awoke with a start to Riley's screams and frantic movement. My eyes slowly adjusted and it took a minute to figure out what she was so hysteric about. And then I felt it.

Bed Bugs

While trying to get Riley to calm down I myself jumped up and began swatting at my legs and brushing my hands through my hair, trying to shake the tiny bugs out of my tangled tangled hair.

Neither of us slept after that.

There was a loud nock on the door and a heavyset woman wearing a simple brown dress rushed into the room. She rushed us to get our shoes on, and practically dragged us down the long twisted hallways and up many fights of stairs. She talked to us in a hurried voice, beads of sweat dripped down her neck into the cleavage of her breasts, that looked big enough to have nursed many children. A soiled apron was tied snuggly around her waist and a white piece of cloth was wrapped around her head, with a few wisps of hair sticking out.

We where pulled into a vast room that was open and airy with narrow windows. A fire was already leaping with life, and a old worn bench sat in the middle of the room, where we were told to sit. The woman pulled a comb out of a dresser I didn't notice before and began to attack our hair roughly. I thought she was going to pull my scalp right off it was so painful. Riley seemed to not even notice the woman pulling the brush through her matted mess.

The woman then began to pull on my clothes and slapped at my hands when I pushed hers away. She wrestled my shirt off me and looked puzzled at my flowery bra I was wearing. I suppose she had never seen one before. Well she made me take it off anyways and pulled a dress over my head in the same movement. Then pulled a bodice over top and laced it up tightly, her fingers moving almost as fast as a vampires.

She did the same thing with Riley, while I looked away, giving Riley her privacy. I heard the woman inhale through her teeth as Riley's shirt came off a dress was pulled over her head. The woman kept talking as if we understood her, while lacing riley's bodice with the same speed. She then pulled our hair back and braided both of ours the same. She stood back a moment and nodded to herself, until she saw our shoes. She threw her head back and let out a sigh and then disappeared through the door.

"What just happened?" asked Riley dryly

"I think we where just dressed and groomed"

"This dress is so itchy!"

"yea, but the brown brings out the colors in your eyes" I said sarcastically

"its brown?" she moaned "I hate brown"

"well it was a blue Bodice over top, it doesn't look that bad"

"yea well that Bodice is making it difficult to breath!"

"let me try to fix it" I said as I turned her around and as I inched my fingers closer the door burst open and the same woman came rushing in Scolding me with a stream of words I didn't understand, but caught the drift of it.

She threw some shoes at us and waited while we slipped them on. Shapeless brown leather shoes, with no right or left foot. The woman sighed impatiently, tapping her foot on the stone floor.

We stood in unison and where once again rushed out of the room and through more hallways and stairs until we reached our destination, the main hall, where the King of Rohan sat waiting patiently for us.

**I wanted their experience in Rohan to be as close to what it probably would have been if it was real….so no fancy 4 poster beds with a wardrobe full of princess dresses! Sooooo…please let me know if you liked it?**


End file.
